The Doctor's first adventures
by Lola Hill
Summary: This story follows the Doctor when he first stole the tardis and started exploring the universe with his best friend, Evalis.
1. First time in the Tardis

The Doctor stood in front of the tall majestic beauty. A type 40 Tardis. So many timelords had been in the presence of this one. Some had even explored the universe in it. He looked around to see if anyone was around, and then lifted his hand up to touch it.

He could imagine it all. Travelling through space and time. Visiting the Medusa Cascade. Swimming in the flying seas of Dulf. Maybe even having an adventure or two.

"No!" The Doctor whispered to himself. Was he nuts? Stealing a Tardis? "Not stealing…borrowing!"

And with that he clambored into the Tardis with the adolescent naivity you can only expect from a 236-year old timelord. It was most definitely bigger on the inside, though the control was extremely out of date and needed fixing.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever known.", the Doctor whispered. He then pulled a random lever hoping it would take him where he needed to go. His best friend's house to tell her he was leaving.


	2. Sad Goodbyes

Saying Goodbye is always the hardest thing to do. Lots of people know that, and close their hearts off because of it. Out of all the species in our universe, Timelords know it the best. And out of the entire Timelord race, one man has experienced it the most-The Doctor.

The Doctor, with his young face and old eyes looked in the mirror. He looked good for 912 years old. He liked his newly regenerated body. It was a bit tall and spasm-y, but he liked how he could jiggle his arms around without looking like a complete lunatic.

He was only a young man of 236 when he stole his type 40 Tardis. That was the first time he had ever experienced a sad goodbye. Her name was Evalis. She was a time lord and grew up with the doctor. She knew everything about him. Even his real name. (Though at that point in time and space he didn't really have anything to hide, so everyone in the timelord community knew his name.)

He knew he was leaving for a very long time and that he might not return for a very long time. He might not ever see Evalis again. Especially since Timelords frowned upon stealing. And stealing an antique so important and historic as a Type 40 Tardis? Well he'd be lucky if he just got thrown into the untempered schism.

The Doctor stood outside Evalis' home. He had been dreading this moment. He raised his fist to knock at the door, but then he thought better of it and paced down the path leading to her house. He went through this cycle about a dozen times. He didn't even notice Evalis poking her head her head out her bedroom window.

"Hey!" Evalis called out, "Are you just going to stand around, or are you coming in?". The Doctor pushed on the door. Locked.

"EVALIS! Could you open the door?", the Doctor yelled out.

"No!", Evalis shouted back.

"Why not?"

"I'm writing something."

"But I need to tell you something!"

"So do I"

"Then let me in!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I already told you why! Use your sonic screwdriver!"

"I left it at your house when I was fixing your cupboards."

Suddenly, something flew out of Evalis' window. The Doctor picked it up, and turned it over in his hands. It was his sonic! He zapped the door and trotted up the stairs to her room.

Evalis was sitting at her desk writing in Gallifreyan, as soon as she finished the sentence she was working on she looked up at him. Her topaz eyes sparkling in the light and her orange hair being accentuated by the Gallifreyan sky behind her.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Nothing…No, Nothing's wrong."

"Well of course somethings wrong or you wouldn't have that sad face on…", she paused to see if he would tell her anything. "Fine. Don't tell me! Did you hear? Someone stole a Type 40 Tardis! Right under everyone's noses-"

"It was me", the Doctor murmured.

"What was you?", Evalis inquired.

"I _borrowed _the Tardis."

"Borrowed, really?", Evalis smirked.

"Well, I give it back…", Evalis raised an eyebrow, "eventually."

Evalis walked calmly over to her window, "Where is it?". The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "I switched on the chameleon circuit. See that shed…that's it!"

"Wow!", exclaimed Evalis, "Where are you going first?"

"I don't know…What do you think?"

"Earth."

"Why Earth?"

"They have potential."

"Earth it is, then."

"Promise me something." Evalis murmured.

"What Evalis?"

"When you go don't just be a mere passerby. Go protect nations! Go heal galaxies. You'll be their doctor…You'll be The Doctor."

"I like that…The Doctor."

"Doctor, you're my best friend." Evalis felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"And you're mine, Evalis." He grinned as he took her hand and led her down the stairs and out of her home toward the Tardis.

He opened the door and turned back towards Evalis, who looked dazzling in the burnt orange Gallifreyan sunlight.

"Come with me, Evalis! We could be The Doctor and The Nurse! No…wait that sounds terrible. The Doctor and Evalis."

Evalis looked nervously up at the doctor. "One moment!" she said as she ran up into her house to get the letter.

"Of course" The Doctor replied sorrowfully as he disappeared into the Tardis.

Evalis watched as the Tardis evaporated. Tears streaming down her face, she wished he'd asked what she wanted to tell him or at least asked what the letter said. Then maybe he would've stayed. Then maybe she would've gone.

She sat down where the Tardis had just stood, stroking the flattened patch of grass. "Come back, Doctor." She whispered, "Please come back"

**Thanks for reading so far. I will most definitley continue. I'm just not quite sure what to put in the letter. :))**


	3. The Letter

Evalis opened the letter she had written. Why hadn't she given it to him earlier? Evalis looked back at the spot where the Tardis had once stood. It had been four hours. He wasn't coming back. Not for a while anyway. She marched up her stairs and slumped down on her chair.

Evalis felt another tear slip down her cheek. "No!", she whispered to herself. No more crying. She'll just have to wait. She didn't know how long, but she new she'd wait for hundred years if that meant she could she him again.

She looked down at the letter. It was written in beautiful Gallifreyan calligraphy. All circles and lines. Why didn't she just scribble it down and hand it to him?

_Dear Doctor,_

_You are my best friend. Throughout my 235 years of living I've never, ever met a man as amazing as you. I know what you're probably thinking, 'what on Gallifrey are you saying Evalis?'. But this is important so please keep reading, my love._

_I love you. And I love you more and more each day. You're crazy and wonderful, and I want to scream out that I love you to the stars. You are my oxygen, and I want to run with you forever. _

_Once upon a time, something happened to me, it was the sweetest thing that could ever be. It was a fantasy, a dream come true. It was, to tell you the truth, the day I fell in love with you._

_Evalis_

The letter was short and to the point, but seemed wrong. Evalis had just poured her heart and soul into this letter just to be left here alone. All alone with nothing but the orange sky to comfort her.


	4. Alone in time and space

The Doctor stood in the Tardis alone. Well of course he was alone. He'd gone without Evalis. But she had run off. Into her home. Did she want that? Did she really not know that he wasn't coming back? Did she know it, but not care?

He thought about her. She was the prettiest person he had ever seen. Her messy ginger hair which she braided. She had pale skin, a single freckle on her right cheek, and the most beautiful brown eyes ever.

He felt like someone had ripped out his heart and slapped it down on the floor. He closed his eyes. It was as if he was regenerating. Every single cell in his body dying. All because of Evalis.

He stroked the Tardis. "You'll never leave me, will you?", he whispered. And with that he pulled a couple levers and shot off through time and space.


	5. Back Again

Ten years later in Doctor time, and Three years later in Evalis time, the Doctor came back to Gallifrey. For both of them it had been too long. Much too long. The Doctor had, had many adventures through space and time. On the other hand, for Evalis time seemed to pass unbearably slowly. Every night she went to sleep, wishing to hear that Tardis noise.

Over the three years, the Doctor had become a legend on Gallifrey. Stealing a Tardis was a very difficult thing to do, but the Doctor had done it. And no one had realized 'till after he left. It had become sort of obvious after he left, of course, since leaving Gallifrey was only something that The Travelers would do. The Travelers would have to take an oath that they wouldn't interfere in time or space. Everyone knew the Doctor wasn't like that.

On the day the Doctor returned, Evalis was in her room. She was lying on her bed, looking up at her ceiling and holding the letter. The letter had become very worn, since Evalis brought it everywhere in case her Doctor showed up. At that moment, Evalis heard the Tardis noise. She closed her eyes, convincing herself that she was imagining it all. She'd done it before, it was more likely that she was going crazy. She heard the Tardis noise again. She couldn't help herself. She scurried over to the window and gasped.

Outside where the Tardis-shed variation had stood before stood a Blue Police Call Box. A extraordinary sight on Gallifrey, Evalis knew one thing. This had something to do with the Doctor! She darted down the stairs and out the door toward the Police Box. She rapped her hand on the door. Excited to see the one man she had waited for three years to see.


	6. Together

They stared at each other for a while. Just looking at each other, taking in each other's changes. They didn't really know what to say to each other. "Hello." Evalis said. "Hi", The Doctor smiled. Evalis leaned to hug the Doctor. She kissed his cheek. She was so happy that he was here with her, but then she remembered. She remembered the nights she would cry herself to sleep. She remembered every single dark day in those three hellish years.

"YOU LEFT ME!", she shouted.

"What are you talking about? You didn't want to come!"

"WHAT? Of course I wanted to come!"

"Then why did you run away?"

"I went to go get the letter!"

"What letter?"

"This letter.", Evalis passed him the worn piece of paper. He chuckled, "I remember this! You were writing this when I said goodbye." Evalis watched him as he read the letter. He smiled and looked up, "How long has it been for you?"

"Three long years. You?"

"Ten. It was hell. Evalis, I love you!"

"I love you, too"

"Would you like to come with me, Evalis?"

"Yes, my Doctor." He laughed to himself at her pet name.

"That name has become so much more than you have ever dreamed, Evalis."

He opened the door to the Tardis for Evalis. He smiled as her eyes widened to take in the bigger interior. "It really is bigger on the inside."

"Yes it is!"

Evalis ran around the Tardis control room as the Doctor prepared to leave Gallifrey again.

"Wait!" The Doctor looked up at Evalis. She was by the Tardis door. Did she decide that she didn't want to come after all? "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah. Is that ok?", The Doctor asked. Evalis sighed as she looked out at her home. She looked up at the Doctor and grinned, "Yeah!"


End file.
